The Rottweilers
by cenaluver
Summary: The Rottweilers take their fued with Samoa Joe to a very personal level. A Ring Of Honor Fan Fiction


Title: The Rottweilers  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): Samoa Joe/OC  
Summary: The Rottweilers take their fued with Samoa Joe to a very personal level.  
Warnings: violence  
Length: Long  
Word Count: 3,598  
Chapter #: (1/1)  
WIP or Complete: Complete  
Author's Note: Took me a little over a week to write the story. Mostly because I couldn't think of a ending for it, but thanks to Alli she helped me come up with an ending. I'm VERY proud of this story, so enjoy :)

* * *

"Joe this is getting to personal," She sighed as she held the bag of ice on his forehead. "You have to draw a line here."

"I can't help it," He sighed as he put his hand over hers. "It's my job."

"Getting choked out, and beaten half to death isn't in the job description," She said frowning.

Joe nodded lightly as he closed his eyes. Even a week after his latest match against Homicide he still looked like shit. She loved him, but she had enough with him almost getting killed every time he was in the ring with Homicide. She wanted to draw the link after the choke, but that didn't stop Joe, she grew furious with Homicide and confronted him about it, which earned a laugh from their long time friend. She even knew secretly that Joe had had enough but he would never say anything.

"Better?" She asked quietly as she rubbed his shoulder. Joe had just a little over a week before his next match with Homicide which made her angry but she didn't want to yell at him about it while he was feeling like this.

"Much," He said smiling weakly. "Thanks, I'm sorry about this."

"About what?" She laughed as she leaned back in her chair which was seated right next to the couch where Joe was currently laying.

"You having to nurse me every week and every time we're together you worry about me," He said slowly frowning.

"I don't mind," She said rubbing his cheek lightly. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," He smiled holding her hand in place.

"Don't let anything happen in your next match," She laughed.

* * *

Pulling her coat tightly around her she wandered around the back area waiting for the show to start. Joe was busy changing and she always left him be while he was getting ready for this match. Once she had walked around the back twice she waited outside Joe's locker room. Sliding down to the floor she leaned back and took a deep breath. She had taken Joe's hoodie before she left; when he was in the ring she felt better knowing she had a part of him with her.

Slowly opening her eyes a sense came over her, someone was watching her. She looked down the hall way and noticed Low-Ki staring at her. Quickly she looked at him and he slowly walked away. Struggling to stand up she was about to run after him when Joe's door opened.

"Baby?" Joe said slowly at the confused looked on her face. "What happened?"

"I just saw Ki, he was staring at me," She said looking at Joe quickly.

"You sure he just wasn't smiling as a form of hello?" He asked.

"No, Joe it was a really scary look," She said looking down the hall way again.

"Lea," Joe said slowly "It's okay, don't worry about it." He said shaking his head as he walked back into his room.

"Joe I'm serious, I'm a little scared here," Leanna said shutting the door.

"You have nothing to be worried about," He smiled putting his arm around her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. "Just stay in here you'll be okay."

"Why do you want me to stay in here?" She asked quickly as he walked toward the door. "You usually don't mind when I watch from the audience. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that bad, I just--" He stopped when he saw the angry look on her face. "Okay we didn't plan the match at all. We're letting it flow, so I don't know what he's going to do."

"Damn it Joe!" She said fiercely.

"Lea calm down its okay, I'll be fine," He smiled placing his hands lightly on her shoulders "Just promise you'll have a big huge bag of ice for me when the match is over."

"You bet," She smiled as she kissed him lightly. "Kill Him Joe."

"I always do," He winked as he walked out of the small locker room.

Leanna smiled as she sat down at the small desk in the room. If she couldn't watch him, she would catch up on her ever growing pile of homework. Hearing a noise behind her she quickly looked around, but saw no one. Cautiously she turned back to her laptop. Before she even had a chance to open up word to begin working on her essay a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her out of the chair.

* * *

Joe got a second burst of energy as he started to slap Homicide around the ring with his stiff palm shots. The crowd cheering him on made it even better. He pictured Lea's face as he started to kick Homicide up and down the turnbuckles. She would be elated when he got back to the locker room with only a few scratches on him. Quickly Joe gathered up Homicides limp body and placed him on the top turnbuckle. Just for extra measure he slapped Homicide hard across the face causing him to almost fall.

Turning around he screamed at the fans for his finishing move. As the erupted in cheers he bent Homicides head and pulled him on his shoulders. Running in a small circle he dropped on his back letting go of him. Pulling him up roughly by the shirt he caught him in the choke. In mere seconds the referee was up screaming for the bell to be rung because Homicide was knocked out. Joe stood up, his song came on as be began to celebrate suddenly it was cut off.

"Joe!" Someone with a deep voice said into one of the static microphones. "Joe, I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

Joe quickly turned toward the black curtain as the crowd went deathly silent. His stomach churned he knew there had to have been a reason the rest of The Rottweilersweren't at ring side. He saw Low Ki walk out first carrying the microphone smirking up at the ring. Joe didn't even bother to notice Homicide was making his way to his feet.

"Joe, I've got a little surprise for you. The Rottweilers have decided to make this personal—very—personal Joe," He said turning around "Bring out the surprise."

"No," Joe said quickly as he saw Ricky Reyes dragging Leanna out, his hand clamped over her mouth. Before he had a chance to try and help her, the rest of the Rottweilers attacked him from behind, beating him down into the mat. As he tried to mount an attack he was able to get to his knees as her saw Lea thrown into the ring.

Homicide kicked him hard in the gut as he bent over in pain as he clutched his stomach trying to gasp for air. He could hear Lea screaming, looking up he saw Low-Ki holding her tightly. They had forced her down on her knees and he was holding her arms back behind her. Joe glared as he tried to gather strength and break free of the others holding him. Julius Smokes hit him hard over the head with something, his eyes fogged and his body went limp.

Leanna struggled against Low-Ki's vice like grip. Homicide appeared in front of her face and sneered as she tried to lunge at him he slapped her hard across the face. As she sagged she weakly looked up at Joe. She screamed as they placed the hang-mans-noose around Joe's neck, pulling him back they tied the end of the rope to the bottom rope in the ring. They pulled it tight a Joe struggled to keep it from cutting off his air.

Joe pulled at the rope around his throat as he watched Low-Ki bring Leanna roughly to her feet. A weak growl issued from Joe's mouth as they pushed Leanna between them. Sometimes they would slap her or shove her down to the mat before continuing. Finally she made it back to Low-Ki who shoved her down in front of Homicide. Stamping down on her hood so she couldn't move he picked up the microphone. Crouching down he smirked at her as he looked at Joe.

"This is what you get Joe! This is what you get when you stop me from getting the title so many times! That makes everything so personal, because I know you have something to do about me not getting it," Homicide smirked as he rubbed her cheek. "We'll take it out on someone else."

Joe yelled as Homicide threw the microphone down. He grabbed Leanna twisting her around he twisted her in Da Cop Killa position. He smirked down at Joe as he drove her down hard on the mat. As she crumpled in half the entire locker room cleared out and ambushed the ring. Everyone had had enough, especially since none of this was on the cards. A hand full of the wrestlers cleared out The Rottweilers while others checked on Leanna and Joe.

Austin Aries untied Joe from the rope. He tried to pull him to his feet but he shoved him away. He stumbled as he made his way to Leanna. Pushing Allison Danger and Christopher Daniels away from her he picked her up lightly.

"Joe, I don't know--"

"Chris don't," Allison said quietly as they looked at Joe.

Her face was red from the slaps and covered in sweat and tears, her pants ripped but the hoodie seemed to have protected her some bit. He lightly touched her face; she winced blinking her eyes open. He smiled weakly down at her as she groaned.

"Did you know about this?" Joe stammered out.

"No," She said hoarsely as she gripped the back of her neck. "I can't feel my neck."

"Chris," Joe said looking up at him quickly.

"Stretcher is coming," Chris said slowly. Everyone was blocking the view of the audience as they stood around the ring. "She landed pretty badly."

"I tried to angle my neck," She said laughing quietly. "It's harder than it looks."

"Sorry for this," Joe said quietly as he laid her back down on the mat, now furious with himself for moving her. "You knew something was wrong."

"Don't worry," She said smiling weakly as she gripped his hand. "You'll get him back."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Joe asked quietly as some of the wrestlers brought the backboard toward Leanna.

"Because you hate to see anything happen to me," She smiled as they placed the neck brace around her neck. Tilting her to the side the got her on the board. Slowly with the help of their friends, Leanna was placed on the stretcher and brought quickly to the back.

Joe followed behind the EMTs as Christopher Daniels was on his heels. They left Leanna behind the curtain as they went to go talk to Jim Cornette to really see if she should go to the hospital. Joe rushed to her side and quickly laced his fingers with her. Brushing back her bangs he smiled weakly.

"How's your neck?" He asked quickly.

"Pins and needles," She said trying to look around "What's going on?"

"They are talking with Cornette," Daniels smiled weakly as he appeared at her feet, padding her leg reassuringly. "To see if you should really go."

"What they think this was planned?" She said loudly as Joe quieted her.

"No, no I'm sure they don't," Daniels said smiling. "It's just you know they gotta make sure."

"Well I can tell me, at least take me some place, I can't feel my legs," Leanna groaned.

"It's going to be okay," Joe smiled as he looked up "Where did Allison go?"

"She's getting your stuff," Chris said slowly. "And if they don't take you I will."

"If they aren't going to take me," Leanna said ripping off the neck brace "I'm going to go kill them."

"Lea" Joe said pushing her back down "Cut it out will you, they are going to take you!"

"Joe, Lea," Jim Cornette said slowly as he walked up behind Joe and Chris. "I'm so sorry about this The Rottweilers are being denied pay."

"Is that all," She snapped trying to get up but Joe pushed her back down.

"Calm down," Joe said grabbing her hand as he rubbed her shoulder.

"What's going on with Lea? Is she going to the doctor?" Chris asked slowly.

"Not sure is that completely necessary," Cornette said slowly.

"She landed on her neck," Joe said quickly.

"So does everyone who gets put into that move," He said slowly.

"Well I don't care," Joe said quickly picking her up in his arms. She rested her head against his bare shoulder as he glared at Jim Cornette. "We're going to the doctor."

"Fine Joe," Jim said slowly "I'm sorry about this."

"What if she's really hurt?" Joe asked slowly "What are you going to do?"

"If she's really hurt—then we'll have to do something about that," He said slowly.

"You think?" John snapped at him as Chris shook his head behind Cornette.

"Joe, you should've known this would happen!" Cornette said slowly.

"When I bring my girlfriend to a ROH show, I don't expect he to be put through a vertebreaker! Or to get dragged to the ring," Joe said slowly. "I expect her to be safe where she doesn't get attacked because of some selfish reason!"

"Joe--" Cornette started as Joe walked away.

"No, Mr. Cornette we're going to the hospital," Joe snapped "Chris? Can you drive us?"

"Sure, sure," Chris said slowly.

"Daniels you have a match," Cornette said quickly on his last nerve with his best wrestlers.

"I'm sorry Jim, but I've got to help my friends," Chris said shrugging.

"Fine, FINE," Jim said throwing his hands up in the air looking frustrated. "Just go on."

"Allison will be coming too," Chris said quickly as he followed Joe.

"Just great," Cornette said as he watched them walk away.

* * *

Allison met them at Chris' car as she loaded Joe and Leanna's belonging into the trunk Joe placed Lea lightly into the roomy back seat. Climbing in after her Chris started up the car, as soon as Allison shut her door they were off. While trying to obey the speed limit Daniels drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital which was fifteen minutes away from the area that the show was in.

Once Daniels pulled into the parking lot, Joe hurriedly pulled Leanna out of the car and quickly walked toward the emergency room door with Allison and Chris on his heels. As Joe enters with Lea in his arms the receptionist stares at the odd group. Joe was still in his black and brown shorts, wrestling boots and his shin guards. Daniels was in his wrestling shorts and boots but pulled on a regular shirt. Besides Lea, Allison was the only one who didn't look out of place, wearing long wrestling pants and a baby doll tee. The lady looked at them slowly.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"My girlfriend," Joe said motioning to Leanna in his arms. "We-uh, she landed on her neck pretty hard."

"How?" The nurse asked as a gurney appeared and the orderlies took her from Joe's arms. He tried to follow her but Chris stopped him.

"We're wrestlers, and my girlfriend she got dragged into it. And they put a move on her and she landed on her neck," Joe said quickly watching as they wheeled Leanna away.

"And why didn't the EMTs from the show bring her here?" The nurse snapped.

"They didn't think it was necessary," Chris said cutting in so Joe could control his anger which seemed to build since Leanna was dragged away from him. "They thought it wasn't going to be bad. But she's not a wrestler she didn't know how to land, and it was an attack on her."

"We'll get her x-rayed and bring her back out," The nurse said quickly leaving.

"What am I supposed to do?" Joe asked the nurse.

"You are going to have to wait sir, it'll be at least an hour," She said smiling weakly as she walked away.

Joe sat down in the waiting area next to Allison. For half an hour they waited in silence looking for any sign of the nurse who took Leanna away or for a doctor that would be looking for them. Folding his hands together, Joe sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Closing his eyes he hoped this all was just a bad dream.

"Hey Joe," Daniels said quietly after it seemed like Joe went to sleep. "Why don't you go change?"

"What?" Joe opened his eyes as he looked at Daniels who had changed into his street clothing in their waiting time. Joe looked down and shrugged at his wrestling gear. "Not till I find out she's okay."

"It could be a while," Daniels said quietly.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink," Allison said slowly as she quickly walked off toward the vending machines.

"I don't care how long it'll take," Joe said staring to where they took her away. "If she's hurt I'll never forgive myself. I should've brought her to the ring with me."

"They would've done worse to her if she was around the ring and you know that," Daniels said shaking his head. "There was nothing that could have stopped this."

"Listen to him Joe," Allison smiled handing Joe a can of coke. "Even if someone was there they still would've taken her. Don't blame yourself."

"Well so late I do," Joe sighed taking a sip out of his can as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "How long till we're going to see her again?"

Allison shrugged at Daniels as she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes like Joe waiting. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt someone approach. Not bothering to open his eyes, Allison touched his arm lightly. Looking up a young doctor stood in front of him.

"Mr. Seanoa?" Joe stood up looking anxiously at the doctor.

"How is she?" He said quickly looking around for her to be wheeled back in.

"Well," The doctor said looking down at his chart. "She has a slip disc and a fractured vertebra she's in a lot of pain but we gave her some morphine and she's calm now. She'll be in an out of it for a while."

"How long will she be here?" Joe asked quickly as Chris and Allison stood behind him.

"Only for a few days," The doctor smiled.

"Can we see her?" Joe asked quickly.

"Yes the nurse will lead you up to her room," The doctor said slowly.

"Thank you," Joe said as the nurse motioned them to follow her.

Joe quickly followed the nurse to the elevators Joe was shifting his weight constantly as he waited for the elevator to stop on the fourth floor. Joe almost ran around the floor looking for her, but held back. The nurse led them down the winding hall way and finally they were outside of Leanna's room. Allison and Chris stood outside the room as Joe hovered by the door way. He couldn't stand to see her that way, hooked up to machines with a small brace on her neck. Slowly he walked into the room; sitting down in the chair next to her bed he held her hand lightly.

"Lea," Joe said quietly.

"Joe," She smiled kindly as she kept her eyes shut "What's the damage?"

"They didn't tell you?" Joe asked slowly.

"No," She groaned "They kinda put me out because of the pain."

"You have a slipped disc and fractured vertebra," Joe said rubbing her arm as she finally opened her eyes. They were fogged over and out of focus, he mentally scolded himself.

"Not as bad as I thought," She laughed quietly as she cleared her eyes. "Are you still in your wrestling gear?"

"I was too worried to change," Joe said blushing. "But I'm fine now, you want me to change?"

"No, I want you to stay here with me please," She said looking scared.

"I will don't worry," Joe said moving his chair closer to her. Cupping her cheek in his hand he smiled as he kissed her. "I'm not going to leave your side."

"Thank you," She smiled closing her eyes again. "I'm so exhausted."

"It's the medicine," Joe said soothingly "They gave you some for the pain and I'm sure to knock you out."

"But I don't want to sleep," She said struggling to keep awake. "I want to know you're going to be here."

"I said I'm not going to leave your side," He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," She said opening her eyes again, groaning.

"You know it's funny," Joe said grinning. "You've always been there for me with my injures, and now I get to help you through yours."

"It's going to take more than a bag of ice to fix me baby," She said her eyes slipping closed again.

"That's not going to matter to me," Joe smiled kissing her cheek as he brushed back her hair. "I'm going to be here for you all the way."

"---your---matches," Leanna was starting to succumb to the pain medication and was slipping into a deep sleep. But Joe could understand and smiled at her.

"Aren't important as you," He said quietly into her ear.


End file.
